Twist
by gonroundthebend
Summary: The modern take on Hermia and Lysander's love story. **Also submitted this as extra credit for my English class :)**


_Twist_

First day of senior year. I want it to be great—go out with a bang. Who knows what could happen this year? I plan on relaxing for the most part, which is why I'm not taking difficult academic classes. The past three years of my high school life were very interesting to say the least. I hope this year goes alright. I don't really know why I'm so nervous… it's the same school with the same people all in the same ole town Sentha, Georgia. I'm not psychic or anything, but I feel like today could be a special day.

Driving my mini cooper into the senior parking lot I looked around to see everyone excited to go back to school, screaming with their friends and talking so loud I could probably hear their laughter ten miles away. I slammed the door of my tiny car, turning around to see my best friend with a grin on her face.

"It's been so long!" she screamed.

"Helena… we saw each other last weekend," I laughed.

"I know, I was hoping you'd sense my sarcasm. Why do I feel like you're moping

around? It's our senior year Hermia—don't let anything get in the way this year," Helena retaliated.

"I'm fine! We're gonna have fun this year, okay?" I reassured her with a hug. We walked together to Calculus; fortunately we had this class together so I had someone I could survive the dreadful mornings with. I walked into the classroom and saw what I expected—majority of the class full of people I've been going to school with since kindergarten. As I walked to the back of the class someone in particular caught my eye. I couldn't help but stare. He was obviously a new student considering I've never seen him before in my life. His chiseled features and muscular physique grasped my attention for quite a while. He looked back at me with a pair of grey cool eyes. I immediately jumped out of my gaze and took a seat a couple rows behind the mysterious boy. The class seemed to fly by with the usual introduction of class rules on the first day, but for some odd reason the new boy kept looking back at me every now and then.

The bell rang and as I separated from Helena onto our next class, I felt as if someone wanted to catch up to me. I looked over my shoulder to see the same pair of grey eyes behind me. He didn't say a word and instead of the assumption that he would approach me, he kept walking. I was puzzled as to why he got so close to me, but I ignored the thought and continued my journey to English.

The rest of my classes seemed to go by extremely fast—the usual for first days. It was a shortened day, so I was happy to be able to return to my mini cooper by noon. I heard running footsteps by my side, and assuming it was Helena, I turned around. I found myself staring right back into the pair of grey eyes.

"Hey… my name's Lysander, and I'm new here…this is a bit odd but do you mind showing the way to the library?" his voice rang, smooth as silk. I do have to admit the boy was amazingly attractive.

"Oh sure it's not odd at all… it's straight down that hall over there and on your right. You'll see a huge sign on the door," I trembled.

"Thanks a lot. What'd you say your name was?"

"Oh, I didn't. It's Hermia."

"Thank you, Hermia." He held out his hand for a handshake, so I took it. His hand held mine for a couple seconds until he took his straight back, startled.

"Are you okay? You're extremely cold," He questioned.

"Everyone tells me that. It's normal, I swear," I reassured him with a slight smile.

"Alright. Thank you again. See you in first." With those words he walked away, heading toward my given directions. There was something about him. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him. I can't help but sound like a lovesick teenager at the moment, but there was definitely something about this new boy, Lysander.

As the first month of school approached, I kept my eye on Lysander. We always made eye contact before class started, and sometimes we'd even smile at each other. At times I felt terrible because half the time I wasn't paying attention to Helena rant about her difficult boyfriend, Demetrius, who she's afraid she will lose in due time because of her insecurities—I was too busy keeping an eye on the boy.

As the second month crept in, we talked a lot more about Calculus and how ridiculous it was. He was sweet, unlike most boys in my grade. Despite his kind personality, he had this mysterious gaze to him, as if he had a history. I couldn't help but want to know him even more.

"Hermia, can I ask you something?" Lysander pondered as I was walking out the door.

"Of course. What's up?"

"So you know the town fair's coming up real soon… I was wondering if maybe we could go together?" For some reason I felt a rush of butterflies in my stomach. I was hoping he'd ask me out, but I guess it was one of those moments where I didn't know how I'd feel until it'd actually happen.

"I'd love to."

Between the time of Lysander asking me out and the fair, we would text nonstop. I could sense a little jealousy from Helena, as her boyfriend's faithfulness was currently hanging on a thread. I tried to help her out every now and then, but she even admitted she's too scared to say anything because she might lose him even sooner. I learned a lot about Lysander. He has an older brother who graduated three years ago, and his parents are happily together. He had a younger sister, but she pasted away four years ago when she was only ten years old. Lysander wouldn't tell me the reason, so I assumed it was too personal to touch. He loves writing, and he even admitted he hates Calculus. Lysander discovered things about myself as well. I told him about my difficult relationship with my father and how he never let's me do things on my own despite my age. I even told him about my mother's death, which scarred me forever. By the way people talked to me they assumed we were dating, even though neither of us had ever established it, but I guess I would too if I saw how often we were around each other. I loved his company. Somehow I knew I was safe when he was around.

The day of the fair came by quicker than I expected, and I was surprisingly very nervous. Helena helped me get ready and I apologized for being such a bad friend for the past few months. She told me she hadn't noticed, but she accepted the apology.

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?" Helena asked.

"Maybe… today?"

Lysander arrived in his black Ranger Rover, and I waved goodbye to Helena. I was nervous for the night, since the fair wasn't exactly my favorite thing on the planet. We walked along the grounds of the huge park. We went on the Ferris wheel and played a couple of carnival games. He ended up winning me a stuffed penguin, which was a bit cliché but I loved it anyway. We laughed a lot, and I realized that I really do enjoy his company. I've had a couple middle school boyfriends and one serious relationship sophomore year. It ended badly, but the story behind that is way too long. Not one of those relationships could ever compared to this.

"Hungry? I feel like I haven't eaten all day," He asked with concern.

"I'm alright. Thank you though," I replied. He smiled at me, then gestured to the popcorn stand so that he could get something to fulfill his empty stomach. He got his desired popcorn and as we walked over to the Carousel, that's when I started to feel a bit dizzy since I hadn't eaten all day. I really liked him, more than my sophomore year boyfriend, and that is a lot. I decided to pull the move that could make or break this relationship.

"Lysander, I have to tell you something," I grabbed his arm, which he flinched at as my cool skin made contact with his. I walked over behind the Carousel, within the trees of a small forest-like area. Ironically enough, it looked like a horror movie.

"Are you sure you're alright? This seems pretty intense," Lysander wondered.

"I'm fine, I swear. Well… I thought I'd tell you this early in our relationship because last time I said it too late and it ruined everything. I like you a lot, and I don't want this to end."

"Hermia, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have cold skin, I'm never hungry, and I'm the palest person at school…"

"I don't get it… are you sick? We can take you home right now if you want."

"Lysander. I'm a vampire."


End file.
